Adjoining Bathroom
by Zanessaluver94
Summary: "My palms were sticky with hatred towards him. He knew that she was mine, that they all were but he still did it . Arg I'm going to make her mine again… ." sorry i had to change the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in my bed with the lights off listening to them have sex was making me angrier by the minute. She. Was. Mine.

Later in the night I heard his last jump as he descended from her balcony, if he was planning to keep fucking her then he would have to learn the skill of jumping from her window. My palms were sticky with hatred towards him. He knew that she was mine, that they all were but he still fucked her. Arg I'm going to make her mine again… hard.

Hearing the water hit the shower floor, I knew what I had to do.  
Just thinking about the water flowing over her hair cascading down her soft plump breasts and then travelling down her slick pale skin across her stomach, slipping in between her wet pussy then finally finishing her long legs. It made my dick twitch with want. Fuck the waiting she knew what she was about to get, she put on a show for me tonight because I couldn't fuck her last night. Oh she was going to get it.

Stripping of the clothes that were stoping me of what I wanted. I walked into our bathroom, I saw the outline of her through the steam that was arising and she was washing her body at a slow speed. Taunting me, teasing me with every stroke.

I quickly jumped in the shower with her one of my hands tangled with her hair on her pussy the other on her right nipple, I pulled her back into my ever growing erection, and I heard her gasp. Good I surprised her. I kissed the stars that went up into her scalp from the lower part of her neck, my tong swiping at the droplets of water that had made home there.

"Hmmm, did you have fun tonight?" I asked while slipping my fingers up and down the slit of her pussy and teasing her nipple.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she gasped out as I grazed her clit. I pulled her back hard against my cock, pushing it into her ass.

"Mmmmm Edward" she moaned out. I smirked into her neck while kissing it, he hands soon found the way up to my hair tangling them in it and pulling at the same time, she started to grind into my cock.

"Don't fuck with me" I pushed her up against the wall so she was facing me. Her eyes held lust in them, I knew what she wanted. Me. I smirked down at her then quickly put her nipple in my mouth; I pulled it and twirled my tong around the hard peek while my other hand fondled the other. I bite threw it tasting blood; I looked up and saw her looking at me I slowly licked the blood away and we moaned together.

"Mmmmm, I need more Edward" I smiled at her then picked her up and placed her on the bench that was the right height for this in the shower.

I pushed her legs apart, she was sitting up ready for me to lick and suck her, her pussy already wet for more, and I could smell the sweet taste that was awaiting me.

"Mmmmm please do something" her hand was going for her clit but I quickly pushed it up against the wall as I licked one long, slow stroke up her pussy.

"Ohhhhh god"

I began to nip and suck at her clit moaning every once and a while, while my fingers teased her opening before the finally slipped into the hole. One. Two. Three. Four fingers pumping away as I felt her wall clench and un-clench around them. My cock was painfully hard now.

I quickened my pace with the need of being in her.

"Mmmmm yes... _Oh my god_… just like that mmmmm _yes_ oh yes please don't stop _oh god_" her hands found the way into my hair pulling with the need to come. She was so close.

"Oh yess I'm about to cum …." Her sentence broke off, I changed my tactics. My tong was now lapping at her hole while my fingers played my her clit.

"OHHHHH YESSS EDWARD" she came fast and hard, I lapped up every last drop of it.

I quickly stood up while stroking my cock, she looked at me and then at it. She smirks and quickly put it in her mouth, she began slowly. Her tong teasing my head as her hands moved up and down.

"Oh yess just like that" she was to slow so I fisted my hands into her hair and began to pump in and out of her mouth, deep throating every now and again.

"Mmmmm yes mmmmm baby you mouth is so warm" I moaned her small hands playing with my balls brought my over the edge, I came deep in her throat and she was to lick and suck every last drop.

As she was still sitting on the edge of the counter, I turned around and brought the nozzle of the shower so it was going to spray us while I fucked her. I then placed a condom on my cock and turned around.

"Mmmmm" I noticed some of the water was hitting her clit. She was getting off of it. That instantly made me hard again.

I quickly dove my cock into her swollen wet pussy and began to pump as hard as I could, my balls where slapping her against the ass, hopefully it was leaving a red mark.

"Mmmmm, did he ever fuck you like this?" I asked her and began to go deeper into her cunt. She whimpered and latched onto my arms that were holding her legs back

"No-oo your sooo much better ooooo god yes like that mmmmm" she said in between humming and moaning. Fuck my cock was about to explode, I quickened my pace.

"Stop Edward" I looked at her and quickly stop and pulled out, she leant down to my throbbing cock and pulled the rubber off then led my penis back into her heat, I started back up again not minding , mmmmm god skin on skin and her walls clenching brought me closer to the edge.

"Edward I'm about to come" she said

"Oh god me too" fuck. I fucked her hard, I was so close.

"Come for me Alice, come hard" and she did a few more pumps and I was there too.

"Oh god Alice, fuck" I lent my for head against her and whispered "your mine" and she replied back.

"Yours" is a whimper.

After we finished cleaning up I wrapped a towel around my lower half, I turned around to Alice who was about to walk out.

"Aren't you glad we have an adjoining bathroom" she smirked and walked into her bedroom and I into mine.

Freshly cleaned and freshly fucked I walked back into my room but stoped in my tracks. There on my bed, naked and pumping her purple vibrator in and out of her wet pussy while screaming out my name riding out her orgasm, my cock jumped back alive. She had clearly already came before this one I could see cum on my bedspread and it trickling down her ass. She looked up, oh fuck me. Rosalie Fucking Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

Every girl wanted me and even some guys and every time I gave in, even to my step mum. Esme. Now she was a looker, my dad did well. I'm surprised he had the guts to even settle down. There was only one thing that my dad and I shared and that was women, we both had the same taste in women and it didn't bother us at all, hell he even sleeps with his daughter in law. Mmmmm Alice.

I'm Edward Cullen and I'm a whore and it doesn't bother me to say it out loud.

The sun was out in the town of forks, a very rare occasion to say the least. It was hot enough to finally test out the outdoor pool that dad just put in. I don't think it's necessary but it could be fun wink wink.

There she was floating on top of the water smiling to herself. She was amazing; she was beautiful she was Alice.

I quickly grabbed her legs as she floated by the steps and pulled her to me. Giggling all the way over she finally latched on to me. Sitting on my lap.

"Something funny?" I asked, she shook her head and kissed my lips. I maybe a man whore but I still know how to love someone.

"No baby" she cooed into my ear and the proceeded to suck it making shivers run straight down to my dick. My hands travelled down her thighs and then back up them making her shiver as well with wants. She spread her legs wider as my fingers dipped into her bottoms and ran along the swollen lips, mmmmm she was wet. Just the way I liked it.

"Hmmm wet already baby?" I smirked into her collarbone while my fingers danced over her opening and clit.

"Please Edward" she whimpered and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed her, she needed me. I quickly pulled off my bottoms and untied her's. She pulled me out until I hit the back wall of the pool. She quickly slid onto my cock and began to ride me.

"Mmmmm, baby just like that" she moaned out, my hands latched onto her hips as she bounced up and down while my mouth was playing with her erect nipples. The cool water felt right against our naked skin, the water making a splashing sound as it hit the wall with every thrust she took, my balls soon began to grow tight, I was close.

"Mmmmm come with me baby" I nibbled into her ear he thrust became more urgent and hard.

"Oh god yes Edward" she screamed out but she wasn't there

"Cum Alice! Scream my name" I turned us so I was pounding into her cunt. Hard and fast. Her walls began to clench.

"EDWARD"

"ALICE" We screamed at the same time, my pace quickly slowing till it was so a full stop.

I pulled my cock out of her and swam to the stairs. I looked back and she was touching her nipples while looking at me, I smirked at her and wrapped the towel around my body and began to walk to the sauna.

I looked back to the pool to see Dad and Alice going at it on the pool chair. It didn't bother me. My paces quickened when I heard my name being moaned in the sauna.

I quickly walked in and sat down on the step. I then proceeded to watch Esme naked while pumping four fingers into her wet pussy while screaming my name. My dick became instantly hard to I wanked off to her.

"Mmmmm, Edward just like that of Yes baby more" she screamed out as she came hard against her fingers and I soon followed her. Her fingers slowed down but didn't stop. I got up quietly and pulled her fingers out of her and placed them in her mouth and sucked hard.

"Mmmmm" her eyes quickly shot opened and looked down at me.

"Edward umm I didn't hear you come in" she whispered and grew redder by the minute.

"No you didn't did you; hmm you've made a mess Esme. I think I need to clean it up" my tongue washed itself across her pussy, her hands found my hair while my fingers found her clit.

"Oh my god Edward mmmmm just like that of right theeeeerrrrrr" she moaned out and cam quickly into my mouth. I got up off the floor and positioned myself at her opening.

"Do you want me?" I asked her

"What?!?!"

"You heard me. Do you want me?" I asked her with a smirk on my face, her tits where in my face so I took one in my mouth and bite it hard

"Of fuck yes, fuck me hard" and so I did with one Quick. Hard. Powerful thrust I was finding my rhythm of fucking my mother in law in her cunt

"Oh yes don't stop" she moaned

"Hmm you like that huh?" I asked as I hit her wall every time, my cock was tight as fuck but I didn't stop. She laid on her back and began to play with herself.

"Fuck yes" she came again but I didn't stop

"Of fuck baby more" I pounded harder into her hearing my balls hit her ass. But I pulled out with much force

"Turn around"

She did as she was told.

I fucked her from behind as my hands found her fake tits and pulled hard, her back arched as she moaned . I was close.

"Cum for me Edward" and I did.

I was still fucking her as we came down.

"Hmm, you like me fucking you don't you" I said while still slowly fucking her.

"Mmmmm yes" she turned her head so I could kiss her.

I smirked at her

"Tomorrow when I come home from school I want to find you licking out Alice as she is fucking you with a fork understand?" she nodded and then I fucked her again.


End file.
